Dragon Ball
by Fanfic NaruHina Indonesia
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau seekor naga berbahaya dilindungi seorang pria misterius yang menjaga keselamatannya dari gadis pengembara yang mengiginkan bola api yang ada di perutnya.


**Dragon Ball**  
**Author: Hyuuga Ai**  
**Ganre: tentukan sendiri !.**  
**Ranting: T**  
**Pairing: NaruHina**  
**Dislamer: Masashi Kishimoto , kecuali Wataru dia adalah miliku**  
Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, tanda baca salah, alur kecepetan, aneh, geje, ide pasaran, gak nyambung, dapat mengganggu pencernaan, dsb.

Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau seekor naga berbahaya dilindungi seorang pria misterius yang menjaga keselamatannya dari gadis pengembara yang mengiginkan bola api yang ada di perutnya.

"Cepat kejar dia Wataru, jangan sampai dia lolos lagi" perintah seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata lavender, pada mahluk di depannya

"Hai Hinata-sama, tapi kenapa kita tidak menggunakan jarum lebah, miliku saja untuk melumpuhkannya?" seru mahluk yang bernama Wataru tersebut pada seorang gadis dibelakangnya yang bernama Hinata, lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata, yang juga tuannya

"Dasar tupai baka, kau bukan mau melumpuhkannya tapi kau mau membunuhnya ya?, Wataru ingat kita membutuhkannya hidup-hidup, bukan yang sudah mati, ayo cepat nanti kita kehilangan jejak lagi," Dengan terus menambah kecepatan berlarinya dia bagaikan terbang karna kakinya bagaikan tidak menapak sama sekali karna saking cepatnya dia berlari.

"Hai, Hinata-sama," Begitu juga dengan tupai yang bernama Wataru itu melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang tidak kalah cepat dari tuannya

(note: disini keluarga Hyuuga memiliki kemampuan pada kaki bukan pada mata)

Wuush... Wuush... Wuush... Bagaikan angin yang bertiup kencang melewati pohon dan dan dedaunan yang ikut terbawa oleh suasana tegang mereka yang sedang mengejar mahluk yang terbang sangat cepat dan tidak jarang dia mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, walaupun mereka cepat tapi mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan kecepatan mahluk tersebut

BYUUURR...  
Mahluk tersebut mengeluarkan magma dari mulutnya, yang membuat Hinata dan Wataru tersentak kaget dan berhenti mengejar, yang kemudian berlari menjauh  
"WATARUUU... MENYINGKIIR! " Perintah Hinata panik karna Wataru hanya diam tak bergerak menyaksikan magma yang menyembur dari mulut mahluk tersebut. Dengan sigap Hinata berlari dan menarik Wataru kedengkapannya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari cairan magma yang membakar hutan sebelum kemudian magma itu membendung dan

DUUAAARRR...

Terjadinya ledakan yang dahsyat dikarnakan magma yang tidak tertampung itu .yang membuat Hinata dan Wataru jauh terpental dari ledakan tersebut. 'Wataru aku tidak mau kau terluka sedikitpun karna kelalaianku sebagai tuan yang ceroboh, karna kau aku merasa berarti, kita sudah bersama-sama sejak lama, kau menemaniku selama ini, kau setia pada tuanmu yang tidak bergununa ini, yang lain meninggalkanku namun tidak bagimu kau malah menemaniku dengan alasan kau ingin mengabdi padaku karna akulah teman sekaligus tuan yang pertama kau miliki, saat orang lain menelantarkanmu akulah yang mau tersenyum, memberimu makan, merawatmu, bermain, dan mengelus kepalamu. Sungguh alasan yang bodoh bagi hewan sepertimu, namun kau memiliki hati yang suci, besar, dan mulia untuk ukuranranmun yang kecil itu luar biasa, kau sering melindungiku dari bahaya kau tidak peduli seberapa kali lipat besarnya darimu, namun keberanian dan kecerdasanmu sangat luar biasa kau melindungiku dengan gigih walau nyawamu sebagai taruhannya. Saat kutanya kenapa kau melakukannya kau hanya bilang ingin membalas budiku. Dan sekarang aku juga ingin membalas budimu walau tak sebesar budi yang kau berikan padaku, kau adalah keluargaku waktu itu kau bilang ingin mempunyai keluarga, tapi kau tidak perlu mencari jauh-jauh karna di dekatmu adalah keluargamu sendiri. Wataru aku menyayangimu, Arigato Wataru,' batin Hinata.

Lalu meneteskan air bening dari kelompak matanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya, sebelum kemudian menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras, karna saking kerasnya pohon-pohon itu tumbang, namun pelukan Hinata pada Wataru tidak lepas sehingga Wataru tetap aman.

"Aduh kepalaku sakit sekali apa yang terjadi kenapa rasanya ada yang memeluku?" Tanya Wataru entah pada siapa, lalu dia mulai menyingkir dan berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Matanya terbelak langit terasa mendung di sertai petir yang begitu dahsyat mengenainya, hati mungilnya terasa hancur lebur tak terduga, sebelum akhirnya turun hujan yang begitu lebat, menyaksikan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan selama ini dia terjatuh tak berdaya menyaksikannya hati mungilnya benar-benar hancur menyaksikan penyemangat, penolong, malaikat, dan yang membuat hidupnya yang tidak berguna menjadi berarti, hancur begitu saja.

Hal yang tidak inggin dia lihat terjadi di depan matanya, orang yang selalu ada disetiap waktunya, tergeletak lemah tak berdaya, mata lavender yang ia sukai tertutup tak memperlihatkannya, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka akibat ulahnya.

"Kenapa ?... Kenapa ?... Kenapa ?... Kenapa Hinata-sama ?... Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku ?... Kenapa kau menutup matamu, bukalah !... Hiks... Hiks... Berdirilah jangan berbaring disini, bila kau mengantuk jangan tidur disini cari lah tempat yang lebih nyaman hiks... Kubilang bangun !... Jangan menakutiku begitu itu tidak lucu Hinata-sama," Wataru terus mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kelompak matanya begitu juga langit terus mengeluarkan air bening dengan deras bagaikan turut bersedih atas penderitaan Wataru  
(berbeda dengan Wataru dan langit Author nangis guling-guling di pojokan (?), sambil nulis fic ini).

Waktu terus berlalu, Wataru terus menangis tampa henti, matanya sudah meram dan lembab oleh air mata bulu yang halus berwarna coklatnya basah kuyup begitu juga baju yang diberikan oleh Hinata masih utuh, sudah seharian penuh wataru menangis tampa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan sudah lemas.

"Wa_ta_ru..." lirih Hinata, yang serentak membuat Wataru kaget.

Wataru terus menenangkan hatinya untuk memastikan kalau ini nyata, saat Hinata mengucapkan nama wataru untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia yakin kalau Hinata masih hidup dan membuatnya mempunyai kesempatan kedua.

Wataru terus melompat dari pohon kepohon untuk mencari bantuan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seorang pria tidak jauh dari tempat itu, untuk diminta bantuanya.

Pria itu berlari dengan wataru ke tempat Hinata, saat sampai wataru mendekati Hinata dan pingsan di dekatnya karna sejak kemarin dia tidak makan dan mimum bahkan tidur, dan itu membuatnya sangat kelelah.

Pria itu menggendong Hinata dan Wataru menuju rumahnya. Pria berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan memiliki tiga goresan menyerupai kumis kucing di setiap wajahnya.

TBC...


End file.
